The invention relates to a shoe to be worn by a patient after foot surgery. When the patient's foot has sufficiently healed for mobility, there has always been the problem of comfortable foot wear since the usual boxed toe shoe could not be worn. While open slippers or sandals have been used they are not satisfactory in terms of size and security for general wear outdoors or indoors. Surgeons who specialize in foot surgery generally stock various sizes of shoes to be used by their patients when they achieve mobility.
Accordingly it is the primary object of this invention to provide an improved post-surgical shoe which may be adjusted to various sizes.
Another object of this invention is to provide a sturdy adjustable post-surgical shoe having a stable sole construction.
A further object of this invention is to provide an adjustable post-surgical shoe of economical construction.